


Christmas Morning, Christmas Kisses

by 3rdThing



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Servamp Secret Santa, Servamp Secret Santa 2016, enjoy! hopefully my identity isnt revealed w this hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdThing/pseuds/3rdThing
Summary: For kairei-chan's Servamp Secret Santa event on tumblr! This is for stars-glow-for-you on tumblr~I hope this was an okay gift? If not, I can always write more! ♥ Happy Holidays~~!!





	

Light slipped in through the fabric of the curtain, and in his tired state Hyde cursed the curtains for being so useless at keeping the sunlight out. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the light shining on him, even if just a little, the Servamp of greed pulled the sheets over his head. He grumbled a bit, trying to get comfortable in the cramped bed. Wait. Cramped.

Looking down, Hyde suppressed the laugh that threatened to spill from his lips, he smiled softly at the mess of dark locks that were nestled against his neck. The gentle, even breathing that came from Licht caused Hyde’s heart beat to increase. He felt a sudden warmth run through his body, and he hated the fact that he was most definitely blushing. The red eyed male sighed, wrapping his arms cautiously around his sleeping Eve. It was morning, no doubt, but nowhere near early enough to actually get out of bed. Besides, having his dear angel-chan so calmly sleeping in his arms was the craziest Christmas miracle to have ever happened, there was no way that Hyde was going to put an end to the moment anytime soon. With that in mind, Hyde held Licht a little closer to him, hoping that the pianist would continue to sleep soundly in his arms for even a minute longer.

“Ne, Licht-tan. . . It’s Christmas morning, ya know? Shouldn’t you be running downstairs in your cute pajamas, so you can rip open that package from your mom?”

No response. Hyde smiled.

“But that’s okay~ This way, I can spend more time cuddling the world’s cutest denpa tenshi-chan~!”

To emphasize this statement, Hyde pressed his lips to the top of Licht’s head, inhaling softly as he caught the scent of vanilla.

“You know, Licht . . . I really like this. Being able to hold you close, kiss you, be with you. . . I really love you.”

Hyde let out a sigh.

“It’s so nice right now . . . This way, Licht-tan can’t hit me~” Hyde sang happily, smile large and bright. “But seeing Licht-tan so docile right now, my heart is racing~! I could just eat yo- SHIT!”

Hyde let out a cry, feeling Licht’s cold feet on his calves. Letting out another small string of curses, Hyde glared down at the tired Eve that was waking up. He was about to complain to the angel-like male, but before he could an elbow collided with his jaw. Letting out a pained noise, Hyde sent a glare to Licht as the human stretched and yawned.

“Ahh. . .” Licht sighed, then turned his gaze to Hyde, who was currently holding his hurt jaw. “What’s with that dumb look, shit Hyde?”

“Dumb look?! You just hit me, you rude angel!” Hyde pointed an accusing finger at Licht, eyes tearing up for dramatic effect. “How could you do that to your cute boyfriend?!”

Licht cocked his head to the side, a rather cute look on his face.

“Cute boyfriend? What are you getting at, you demon? I hit you.”

Hyde could only stare, his gaze blank and mouth hanging open as he processed the words.

“Licht-tan, you jerk! So mean, and on Christmas, too!” Hyde began to whine, saying that Santa was still watching and was most definitely disappointed.

With his eyes closed, the servamp continued to grumble about how he was too cute to be treated this way. Licht, who was still in the process of waking up, yawned again before crawling to the edge of the bed.

“Oi, shit rat”

“Wha-“

Before Hyde could continue his complaining up close and personal, Licht roughly grasped the other man’s chin in his soft fingers. Pulling Hyde to him, Licht smashed their lips together. There was a soft moan that left Hyde, and a pleased hum left Licht as the sound met his ears. The kiss was rough, angled perfectly in Licht’s favor and giving the pianist the upper hand over his lover. Licht was in control, and Hyde felt any strength he had leave his body. He was flushed, he knew his cheeks were red, but his body felt hot and he couldn’t help but curse himself for wearing such thick, warm pajamas.

Pulling away, Licht straightened himself up to sit properly, but Hyde didn’t miss the way he licked his lips, dark grey eyes making him look like a predator who just cornered a defenseless hedgehog. Hyde swallowed nervously, trying to think of some witty comment, but his mouth and mind betrayed him, going blank as all he could think only of was Licht’s lips.

Seeing Hyde’s dazed expression, Licht smirked. Climbing out of bed and stretching once more, he made his way to the door of his and Hyde’s room. Just as he was about to exit, Licht turned to Hyde, who was still a flustered mess on the floor. The Eve smirked.

“Merry Christmas, Hyde.”


End file.
